Da Burga Joint
by chewbecky
Summary: Kakashi wants to reward his students for a job well done. Will they be able to handle his reward? Rating due to strong language.


Chewbecky:  Okay ppl, jus to warn you this fic is waaaaayyyyy OOC, and really doesn't have any sort of plot.  I might think of one later, but who knows?  I sure don't….hehe.

Disclaimer:  I do not own any bit of Naruto whatsoever.  It's all Masashi Kishimoto's.

Somewhere in Konoha…

Kakashi: Hey, you guys did really well on this last mission…*wink* I think you deserve a reward.

Sakura: _murmurs _Bout damn time we get something for all of our friggin' hard work…

Kakashi: *eye glinting evilly* what was that, Sakura chan?

Sakura: hehe…what kind of reward?

Naruto: RAMEN!!!!?? Nothing makes a better reward than ramen!

Sasuke:  _in monotone _What are you, some kind of ramen freak!?  Don't you eat that mess everyday, baka?

Naruto: *sniffle* ramen is not _mess_, and there is nothing wrong with eating it everyday.

Sakura: Anything is good as long as it isn't ramen.  

Naruto:_ in shock_ Sakura...chan?

Kakashi:  Well then…*puts finger up to chin* where could we go?

Sasuke: How about you just give us the rest of the afternoon off?

Kakashi: *side glances at Sasuke* How about….NO!  A team that eats together sticks together!! *points finger to the horizon*

Sakura: *sweat drops*…say what?

Naruto: *frowning* you must be losing your touch, cuz that didn't even rhyme…

Kakashi: Anywho! I know this place that just opened up; I think it's on 29th and Lenox Street.

A/N: I don't really know where that is, I heard it on an Alicia Keys song.

Sasuke:  Da burga joint?

Sakura: _amazed _Sasuke, I didn't notice until now, but you sound like you're from the Bronx…

Sasuke: *shrugs* ehh, forget about it!

Kakashi: No, Sakura, its name is 'Da Burga Joint'.  And Sasuke, lose the fake accent.

Naruto: hihihi!!

Sasuke: Shut up, ramen freak!

Naruto: Neh! *sticks tongue out*

            As Team 7 continues to walk, Sasuke and Naruto continue to argue until they _FINALLY _reach the restaurant (Which just happens to be downtown).

Sakura: Wow! I've never been downtown before…it looks so busy like!

Kakashi: *scratching his temple* Poor girl, you need to get out more…

            They all walk in, and walk up to the order taker at the cash register.

Order taker: *slapping her head, b/c she just got her weave sewn in and if you scratch it it'll make it look all messed up and come out faster* Hi, welcome to 'Da Burga Joint', is this gonna be dine in, or take out?

Sakura: *glances at her name tag* Hi, Chewbecky.  I would li—

Chewbecky (order taker):   Oh, uh uh! *puts hand up like a traffic cop telling somebody to stop* Girl, you don't know me like dat!  Shoot! *rolls her eyes*

Sakura: I-I'm s-sorry…

Chewbecky: Mmhmm, go ahead.

Sakura: I would like to try the new Caesar Chi—

Chewbecky: *hand on hips* No! I asked you a question and it's just straight disrespectful the way you evaded it!*glares at Sakura*

Sakura:…what question?

Chewbecky: _mumbles _They do not pay me enough. Ahem! Will you be dining in, or is this for take out?

Sakura: *trembling in fear* …take out.

Chewbecky: Okay, that wasn't hard, now was it?  Anyways, you wanted the new Caesar Chicken wrap?

Sakura: Yes. Please…

Chewbecky: Do want that in a combo?

Sakura: Yes, please.

Chewbecky: You wanna Biggie Size that?

Sakura:  N-no thank you.

Chewbecky: *chewing gum like a cow* What kind of drink with that?

Sakura:  A diet coke…p-please.

Chewbecky: *arched an eyebrow* Will that be all?

Sakura: Yes.

Chewbecky: *rolls her eyes* Next!

            Sakura walks to the end of the counter, and Naruto stands in front of Chewbecky.

Chewbecky: Hi, welcome to 'Da Burga Joint', is this gonna be dine in, or take out?

Naruto: *grinning ear to ear all fox like* Take out.

Chewbecky: *half smiling* Aww, cutie what would you like?

Naruto: RAMEN!

Chewbecky: Mm, I'm sorry baby, but we don't sell that here.

Naruto: *eyes glass over*…no…ramen?

Chewbecky: No ramen, this is a burger joint.*throws him a toy* Here you go baby, sorry. Next!

            Naruto moves down the counter next to Sakura, like a happy three year old with his new toy. Sasuke steps up to the counter.

Chewbecky: *obviously ready to go on break* _sighs_ Is this for here or to go?

Sasuke: _monotonously _To go.

Chewbecky: *stares at him staring at her* Sorry baby, I'm not on the menu, but could you hurry up and pick somethin that is?

Sasuke: *glares* Tch. Please.

Chewbecky: 'Tch, please' my ass. *makes that face when you suck the top row of your teeth*

Sasuke: *fuming* Don't patronize me, bitch. I swear I'll cut a new face on you with my kunai.

Chewbecky: *slams hand on the counter, and has her face inches from Sasuke's face* Look, leather face.  Either you make a damn order, or you get the hell up out my line.

Sasuke: Why you—

Chewbecky: *moves neck like a snake while snapping her finger* Don't make me jump over this counter and whoop yo ass like I was yo mama!!

Sasuke:*sniffle* I LOVE MAMA!!!!! *runs out the store*

Chewbecky: Uh huh, that's what I thought. Punk ass biotch! Don't be makin' a ruckus when I'm up in here! 

Sakura's and Naruto's jaw dropped as they watched Sasuke run out of the store.

Kakashi: Tsk, tsk.  I thought this would be a good experience for you guys to speak vernacularly.

Naruto: What's verna- verina…What's that mean?

Sakura: Yeah sensei, what are you talking about?

Kakashi: *pulls his eye away from Come Come Paradise* _sigh_ We may have missions that require us to travel to different countries, or just different regions from where we already are.  In such cases, you need to know how to speak _vernacularly_, which is the normal everyday way that people talk, so that you blend in.  It's important for shinobi to be able to blend in with their surroundings.

Sakura:  Oh, I see. So the way we talk could easily give us away in a mission.

Naruto:  *frowns with his eyes closed*Yeah, yeah.  Kakashi sensei, you talk the talk, but can you walk the walk?

Inner Sakura:  Hell yeah!  Let's see if you got what it takes!

            Kakashi walks up to the counter to place his order.

Chewbecky: *chomping her gum insanely loud, and still tremendously obviously showing that she is ready to go home* For here, or to go?

Kakashi: Damn, boo! Why you trippin' when all I did was walk to the counter?

Chewbecky:  *arches eyebrow* Look, I am ready to go home. It's been a really long day.

Kakashi: *shrugs* Aight, aight. That's understandable, but can I at least get a smile?

Chewbecky: *smiling while shaking her head* You think you real slick don't you?  I know all about yo type…

Kakashi: Pshh! Girl, I don't know what you heard bout me, but I'm a muthaa - f@$#ing P-I-M-P.  K-K-K-K-K-K UNIT!!

Chewbecky: Uh huh, what you want to eat, fool?

Kakashi: Lemme get a numba two, wit a coke, biggie sized.  And oh yeah, that's to go.

Chewbecky:  $10.67

            Kakashi hands her the money, meanwhile Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke (who has mysteriously returned) are all staring in awe.

Chewbecky: *hands him the food* You have a nice day.

Kakashi: Aight, cuz. *hits his left shoulder twice with his right fist, kisses it and then throws her a sideways peace sign* Peace, out!

END

A/N:  Well? What do you think?  Please review, pleeeaaassssee!  The reference to 'leather face' is kinda of joking Sasuke to be like Leather Face from Texas chainsaw massacre, he liked to cut ppl's faces and other body parts off.  I didn't know if anyone would get that or not.  The 'K' in K-Unit stands for Konoha, of course!  And as if you didn't already know that was a big pun of Fifty Cent.  Alright then, anymore questions? Don't be afraid to ask me!!!

Chewbecky (^^)


End file.
